


In the Stars

by klaviergavout



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, i dunno i thought this'd be nice!, i plan to write a lot more of the jon and i'm sorry if this isn't the best!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jon loves to watch the stars, but now, for the first time, he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars

Michael Reed awoke at one o'clock in the morning, gently opening his eyes. He was positioned oddly on the ripped leather couch; one foot was hanging off and almost touched the floor, the other laying over the armrest, and his torso was tightly sandwiched between both of his arms. With a tired yawn he stretched out his joints and looked around him. Coloured pencils and gaudy crayons strewn about the floor; lime green wallpaper and a shoddy wooden ceiling; suitcases and guitars lining the walls; quesadilla remains littering the surface of the coffee table; the lonely workdesk wedged into a corner of the room, Yes, this had to be The Jon's house- nothing else could be so _abnormal,_ and yet feel so much like home to him.

Tonight it was cold, very cold, but the front door of the house was wide open. Michael Reed, therefore, flung himself off the couch and threw on a hoodie before going to close the door with a less-than-satisfied expression. Something, however, stopped him in his tracks when he looked out the door.

The Jon was sat outside on the edge of the porch, waving to him with a breathless grin- but in front of The Jon, stretching for what seemed like miles of sky, was the most beautiful display of stars that either of them had ever seen. Incandescent beacons lit up the night sky, a stark white across a deep black canvas. 

* * *

Once he had stared at the view for a good while, he moved to sit down next to The Jon, who was being unusually quiet.

"Jon, it's 1 AM. We've got a trip to Bip planned in the morning. Important mayor stuff, remember?"

With his head still turned up towards the sky, The Jon giggled. "Trip. Bip. That rhymes. And since when did you become my _aide?_ " 

"Since the day I moved in with you," he replied. "May I remind you who's done your paperwork for the last three weeks? Just be glad I worked for the Walters, or I probably wouldn't even know how to."

A laugh. "Touché." The Jon's eyes were distant, and his concentration was far elsewhere. "Hey, Mike. You know that letter you brought back home for me yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"It was from back home. Rabbit wrote to me." The Jon looked incredibly pleased at this fact, his quiet smile becoming a grin. "She says that they all went to space. Like, _space_ space. They actually passed us by! They were up near the eighth dimension."

Michael Reed's jaw seemed to drop out of his skull. His eyes bugged out. "No _way._ "

" _Yes_ way! And get this, they duelled this giant space-thing. With _guitars._ " The Jon was finally turned away from the stars, excitedly gesticulating to Michael. "Big and huge, it was. Blue. Looked like it was made from the stars." The Jon turned quickly back towards the sky, resting his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, Michael Reed, I wish I could go to space."

" _I_ don't," said Michael Reed. "You have to be really dedicated to be an astronaut. It'd take lots of training and hard work. And there's always the chance that you might not ever get back home again."

"Who said I wanted to get back home again?"

Michael Reed didn't have an answer to that. He kept silent and watched the stars, hugging himself to keep himself warm.

* * *

Soon enough, he heard a giggle from next to him.

"Silly fish," whispered The Jon, "you can't swim _that_ way. You'll hit the pegasus."

"The what?"

The Jon turned back toward him.

"The pegasus. You can't see them?"

"See what?"

"The _constellations,_ Mike, _look._ " And with an impatient frown he stabbed his finger upward, pointing at that indiscernible sheet of specks and stars. "There's Pisces. Two fish. Look, they're swimming! Two very very happy fish."

"I don't see fish anywhere up there."

"Well, _I_ do. And then there's Pegasus, and Aquarius, and the Sculptor..."

Michael Reed let his mind drift off until he slowly, inevitably, felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

He awoke to a frantic, incessant pain in his left shoulder and The Jon's face in front of his.  
  
"Michael Reed, it's 8AM, move it, move it, wakey wakey!"  
  
He almost fell off the porch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I'm really grateful for all your views and comments. ☺


End file.
